Running From a Nightmare( Huey Freeman love story)
by XxSymmetryFreakxX0425
Summary: Hannah, her mom, and her sister Jazzy are moving to WoodCrest. On the way they meet Huey, and Riley. Robert Freemen takes them in until they can make it out on their own. On the other hand Hannah's abusive dad is hunting them down. He's getting revenge. Will Hannah, and her sister make it? Or will they die bring to live? I only own the plot, and made up characters.
1. Chapter 1

Mom, decided it was time to move from crappy California. I sighed, and looked over at my sister. She was wearing a head wrap, and was holding her hands up in a position that resembled a gun." Man I can't WAIT to get to WoodCrest." She shouted, and I sighed." Jazzy shut up. Act like you got some sense." I stated, and slapped her on the back of the head. She hissed in pain, and rubbed her head." Man if you don't cut that out Imma have to knock you out!" She yelled, and I hit her on the head again." Don't be like that sis...MAN that hurt like a-" She was cut off when mom turned around, and smacked both of us." Shut up! I'm tryin' to find out where we gonna live!" Mom shouted, and I looked at her with my eyebrow raised." Mom you don't even have a house picked out? That's what the economy can do to ya. I told ya so." I stated, and sat back in my seat. My hair was all poofy, and I had put on a head band to keep it back some. I was trying to check off all the weapons I had in the trunk. Lets see my katana, my nun chucks, air pistols, 4-10 shot gun, extra ammo, knuckle crunchers. Yeah I had everything. I sighed in relief. I'm so glad I took those weapon classes. I would be weak without those lessons. I started to take the lessons when dad started to beat us. I still had scars on my back, and I could still hear the screams my little sister gave off. We had learned that the world wasn't about tooth fairies, or Santa, or all that crappy economy stuff they feed children around the world. Personally I think that Russia has it better than we do. We going towards the gutters soon if the economy isn't dealt with." I can see the sign!" Jazzy yelled out as she stuck onto the window. I sighed, and watched as we passed the WoodCrest sign." How long are we going to be here?" I asked, and mom sighed. I haven't smiled since I was three. That was the day I learned the truth about this cold, cold world. Also known as the day my father started to beat us. I took weapon classes to defend myself if he ever came back, or if the president sends the C.I.A after me. I was labeled a Domestic Terrorist when I turned 5. I didn't care at the time, but then I saw on the news how they sent C.I.A after the terrorists. I was kinda on a high alert." We almost there Hannah just wait!" Mom scolded me, and I turned to look out the window again." I'm going to search for a pleasant looking neighborhood, and ask if they can take us in for a while." Mom sighed, and I scoffed." That's never gonna happen. We black, and this is a WHITE community!" Jazzy yelled, and I smacked her head again. I was getting a headache." Jazzy shut UP!" I yelled, and she immediately zipped her lips. I was trying not to cuss her out. We had gone through a lot lately. We moved from California because dad found us again. He hit Jazzy, and I went berserk. I took out my katana, and I kinda sliced his finger off. He blacked out from the pain which gave us enough time to call the police. They only put him in the cell for a few months. Today was the day he got out so we had to move some where else. I saw a pimped out ride crawl up beside us, and I looked in it to see an old man. He was making goggly eyes at my mom. That creep!" Mom pull over to the side." I snapped, and she sighed." This better be good." She muttered, and I nodded. As I suspected the old man followed us as we turned into a grocery store." This better be god Hannah!" Mom shouted at me, and I sighed." Just wait, and be glad I did this." I muttered, and I walked over to the car. The old man parked beside us, and he rolled down the window." Why...hello there Ms. Cutie pie!" The old man grinned as I took out my katana." Hello. Why are you following me?" Mom said nervously, and the old man grinned." My apologies ma'am, I'm Robert Freeman." Robert said as he stuck out his hand. I grabbed my katana, and held it up to his throat." Huey! What are you doing here?" He was cut off as he saw me with my katana at his throat." You're a little old to be playing the game now aren't we?" Jazzy asked as she held up her fists. Jazzy was trained in self defense too. She wasn't the person you wanted to meet out on the street. She liked her hair to be braided on one side while the other half flattened out. I smirked as she put on my knuckle crunchers." We didn't come from California to get a new dad Robert. We just want a place to stay. I'm not afraid to end your life if you touch my mother. I don't need another abusive person in my life." I hissed, and pushed my katana further up his throat. He gulped, and nodded." Hey! You can come to my house! You girls can play with my grandsons! I'm sure you'll like them. Real good boys." Robert stuttered, and I took my katana away from his throat." It's not easy being a domestic terrorist at my age." I sighed, and put the katana back in its sheath." Oh yes! You'll definitely love my grandson Huey." Robert muttered, and I walked back to the car." Yo grand dad!" I heard from across the street." Lets go. I live down the street from here." He said quickly, and I looked at him suspiciously." Yo grand dad! Who're these two?" I heard a guy say as he walked around the corner with another guy. The first kid had twisted up hair. It was braided all the way back. The second kid had a huge afro. Looked somewhat neat. I should know. I don't have time for doing my hair if the C.I.A was coming for me." Grand dad who's this?" The kid with the afro asked. I furrowed my eyebrows, and shrugged." Come on Jazzy get back in the car." I sighed, and she shook her head." No man! I wanna fight this little black man over here!" She snickered as she pointed at the guy with braided hair. He looked like a gangster from a movie." Who you callin' little shorty?" The 'little' black guy asked, and Jazzy wrapped up her hands." Lets fight!" She yelled, and I pinched the bridge of my nose. The guy with the afro walked over to me." Sorry. She's an idiot." I sighed, and turned back to the two. Jazzy had him on the ground in a headlock, and the kid was pounding on the cement." Huey! Help me man!" He pleaded, and I looked at Huey." You're name's Huey? Cool name I guess." I deadpanned as he nodded." The little idiot under your sister is Riley. Don't mind him. He's always like that." Huey sighed, and I nodded my head." So what's your name." Huey asked me, and I shrugged." Hannah." I replied, and I stood my ground." Wanna fight?" I asked with my hands in my hoodie jacket. Jazzy let go of Riley as he burst out laughing." YOU VAN'T BEAT HUEY! HE'S LIKE THE BLACK JACKIE CHAN!" Riley laughed, and I scoffed. Weird. People say that about me too." I muttered as Huey stood his ground. I saw a weapon in his back pocket, and I braced myself. Huey ran at me, and jumped into the air. He spun twice before coming down, and trying to slide my feet from under me. I flipped back, and unsheathed my katana. Huey did the same, and I charged at him. I had my shurikens in my back pocket, and I flipped up into the tree." Hey! Where'd she go?" Riley asked, and I moved silently through the trees. I stopped right above Huey, and let myself step on a stick. I jumped out of the trees, and tackled him onto the ground. We wrestled until I put my katana to his throat. He flipped me over with a gun pointed to my head. I looked closely, and saw it was only a b-b gun. I kicked him where the sun don't shine, and flipped backwards. I heard Robert, and Riley hiss, and Riley covered his *cough cough* area." That has GOT to hurt." He yelled out, and I stood at my full height. Huey got up off the ground, and glared at me." What? Not my fault you're getting beat." I deadpanned, and Riley started to laugh. I grabbed my shurikens, and threw them at his feet. They stuck him to the ground, and he lost his balance. He fell forward, and I walked up to him." I've trained all of my life. I don't wanna get caught by the C.I.A!" I stated, and helped him up." You too?" He asked with his eyes wide. I nodded, and pushed my hands into my hoodies pockets." It's not an easy life, but I guess you can get used to it. I'm always prepared for anything." I stated, and walked over to Jazzy." Man that was amazing!" She yelled, and gave Riley a high five." Man Huey! You got your a-" Riley was cut off by a hand crashing on the back of his head." Watch your mouth boy." Robert shouted, and Riley pouted. I scoffed, and walked by them." Your grand dad said we can crash at yo place!" Jazzy yelled, and she ran into the car. I sighed, and shook my head." See ya later Huey...Riley." I deadpanned, and climbed into the back of the car." Yo wait! It's only about a mile away from here! Why don't you just walk wit us?" Riley asked, and I sighed." A little exercise wouldn't hurt." I stated, and got out of the car." Come on Jazzy." I yelled, and she sighed." Man my body can't take no more." She whined, and I kicked her in the side. She fell over." Girl over board! Girl over board!" She yelled, and I scoffed." Get up you're making a scene." I deadpanned, and I picked her up. She sighed in relief, and I smacked her on the head. Riley started to laugh, and I kicked him too." Ow! What was that for?" He asked, and I stood there glaring at him." I don't like to be laughed at. Makes me feel like I did back with dad." I said, and I didn't say anymore." Where is yo dad any way?" Riley asked, and I sighed." In prison...well...not any more. That's the whole reason we moved down here any way." Jazzy spoke up, and I kept my gaze on the ground. I still remember that day. When I was beat, and abused." Why's he in prison?" Riley asked, and Jazzy stayed silent. I finally decided to speak up." He abused us that's why." I snapped, and Riley jumped at my sudden appearance." Oh man...I'm sorry." Riley said, and he rubbed the back of his neck. I didn't smile at him. Nope. I can't smile. Not after what I've seen. I know way to much for my own good." My dad...he was an angry man. He had issues, and mom began to notice. Dad had walked in one night, and he was out drinking. He was intoxicated, and angry. I was only 3, and Jazzy was 1. She always slept with me. Dad walked into our rooms, and wrapped up our hands, and feet." I started, and I saw tears pile up in the corner of Jazzy's eyes." Dad dragged Jazzy where I could see her. He took out a whip, and whipped her back up." I said as my fists clenched up." After that, he tossed her aside, and grabbed me by the ankle. He threw me against the wall, and beat me with the whip. He kept kicking me in the face, and beating me. I was black, and blue all over when I woke up. I was bleeding, and I had deep cuts. I told mom, and we sent him to jail. Today he got out so we had to move." I ended our sad story, and I looked up. Jazzy wiped her few stray tears away. Huey looked at me with pity, and Riley was bawling." I'm not crying cause I'm gay. I got allergies." He sniffed, and I lifted my eyebrow." You're gay?" I asked, and Riley shook his head." No man! No! Stop taking it the wrong way!" He yelled, and I looked back at the road." Hannah has no emotion." Jazzy pouted, and I hit her on the head." Sounds like someone I know." Riley smirked, and Huey hit his head. I wish I could smile, but I can't. Not until I see my father put on death row." We're here." Huey stated, and I looked up. It was huge! How many windows are there?" Cool. I'm going in." Jazzy stated as she, and Riley took off." I'm going for a walk." I sighed, and turned around." Yeah I'll go with you. Those two are probably watching TV by now." Huey sighed, and rolled his eyes. I wanted to laugh, but it just stayed inside me. I nodded, and walked off towards another direction.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed the door behind me, and walked up the stairs." She doesn't need to tell my business." I muttered, and Jazzy came through the door." Yo! There you are Hannah! Where were you?" She asked, and she sat down on the bed." I went to a small diner with Huey-" I got caught off when she laughed." You went to dinner...with Huey? Hehe! That's hilarious!" She laughed, and I hit her on the head." If you would let me finish." I sighed as she rubbed her head." I went to dinner with Huey, AND this girl named Jazmine. She lives two houses down at least." I said, and Jazzy had a stupid look on her face." Wow. My antisocial sister making friends. That's unheard of." She scoffed, and I hit her again. She yelped, and ran out of the room covering her head. I sighed, and flopped onto the bed. I heard a knock on the door, and I sighed." Come in." I huffed, and mom walked in." You made the Huey boy pay for his own dinner?" She asked angrily, and I nodded." The least you could do is pay for him. He's letting us stay here!" She yelled, and I scoffed." That's the point mom. I have my money, and he has his. He came into my room with money." I scoffed, and she hissed in anger." Go, and apologize!" She yelled, and I heard stomping come up the stairs. A few minutes later Huey popped his head into my doorway." Apologize for what?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I sighed, and mom huffed crossing her arms." Hannah! Apologize now!" She yelled, and I shook my head." No thanks. He payed for his own food. He didn't have to come. I wouldn't have done it any way." I scoffed, and Huey crossed his arms." I payed my own way for what?" He asked, and I sighed." Mom wants me to apologize for you paying for your food. She says I could have payed for it, but I had already told you that you would have to pay for your own food." I huffed, and mom scoffed." Like you're my daughter. Yeah right! Jazzy is more of a daughter than you." Mom scoffed, and I felt my heart shatter, but didn't show it." Neither were you. If you had never let dad beat me then maybe things would be different. I remember when you took Jazzy away from dad, but sat there as he whipped me." I hissed, and she backed away." Stop talking about it. It's your own fault." She hissed back, and I stood to my feet making 'mom' flinch." For what? Being a child in need for protection. I was only THREE!" I yelled, and I heard Jazzy walk into the room." Chill dude!" She yelled, and I glared at her." Mom needs to hear this. You're selfish! That is what you are mother." I hissed, and mom raised her hand to hit me. I glared at her, and grabbed her hand. I flipped her over, and I stepped on her back." I don't like hurting you, but this has gone far enough!" I yelled, and I grabbed her arm. I dragged her out of my room, and slung her into her own room. Jazzy looked at me surprised, and I looked down in shame." What's wrong with you?" Jazzy yelled, and I scowled." You know what's wrong with me." I hissed, and she backed away from me." You are NOT Hannah any more." She shouted, and my grew softer. I turned away from Jazzy, and walked over to my bed." Yeah...I know. I'm just sick of her. I wouldn't even mind if mom disowned me." I sighed, and Jazzy's eyes went wide." Then where would you go?" She asked, and I shrugged." I have money, but that won't get me a new family." I huffed, and Jazzy ran over to me."No! Don't leave us!" She yelled, and I scoffed." Now you say that." I hissed, and I turned over making her arms slide off me." Goodnight Jazzy." I deadpanned, and she walked away. I didn't notice Huey until I saw him sit on my bed." You okay?" He asked, and I hesitated before shaking my head. He sighed, and shook his head." Were you serious about your mom disowning you?" He asked, and I sighed sitting up." She's always been looking for a reason to leave me behind." I huffed, and turned away from him." I don't have a mom." Huey deadpanned, and I looked at him from the corner of my eye." I'm sorry 'bout that." I stated, and he shook his head." I didn't know her that well, but I guess she was all right." He sighed, and I looked away from him again." I'm tired, and I'm thinking about changing my last name when mom disowns me tomorrow." I hissed, and Huey stood up. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and he shrugged.'' I'll go with you. I'm sure you don't know your way around so I'm going to show you." He sighed, and I nodded. Whatever." Goodnight Huey." I sighed, and he walked out too. I turned my light off, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the alarm beeping. I sat up with my eyes closed, grasped the alarm clock, and threw it at the wall." HANNAH'S AWAKE!" I heard from downstairs, and I groaned. I knew I was getting disowned. At least I can clear my record, or do they just change the name on my folder? Any way I stood up, and got dressed in day clothes, which was a baggy black shirt, and some jeans. I slipped on my converses, and walked out of the room. When I got there I saw Jazzy with a tear stained face, and mom glaring at me." I know what you're gonna say mom. I'm disowned I get it." I scowled, and walked off to find Huey." What do you mean disowned?" Mom asked, and I stopped walking." I mean...that's not a bad idea, but it takes to long." She scolded, and I sighed." So what then. You gonna have me find dad, and get abused?" I asked in a joking tone. Mom smirked, and I saw the whip in her hand. My eyes went wide, and my little girl instincts took over me." M...mom? What are you doing with that?" I asked pointing at the whip, and she smirked as she inched closer to me. I backed away from her until I was against the wall." Oh you know...beat you until you get some common sense knocked into ya!" She hissed with a sadistic smirk, and I cowered into the corner. Tears stung my eyes as they piled up. Jazzy was still at the table. Tears were streaking down her face, but she made no move to help me. I was close to tears as my mom held the whip up. The whip came down, and it hit my face. I screamed in agony as my mom whipped me again. I heard stomps on the stairs, and a flash of brown hair, and metal. Tears were going down my face by now as I placed my face in between my knees. I heard my mom yell in pain, and the door slam shut." You are not welcome here. We don't allow abuse in our house." Huey yelled, and I kept my face down. I didn't want to seem weak, but I always knew the day would come. I just wasn't prepared for it." Are you okay Hannah?" Huey asked, and I shook my head." I should've known." I hissed, and Huey bent down to my level, and picked up my face. I could feel the flow of blood on my face, and I knew I had two deep gashes on my face." That's gonna leave a mark." Jazzy laughed, and I stood up. I ran to my room, and slammed the door shut. I looked out the window before closing it all the way." What's going on in here boy?" I heard Robert ask, and I tucked myself into a corner." That woman just beat Hannah!" Huey yelled, and I heard Riley gasp." She didn't hit her back! Man!" Riley yelled, and I heard stomping coming from the stairs. A knock on the door made me whimper." Hannah...are you okay?" Robert asked, and I hissed in pain as the gashes on my face inflamed." Go away. I'm used to the pain." I cried, and I mentally slapped myself for being weak." No! Come out here right now! We're going over to Tom's house." Robert yelled as another knock came." Hannah...I think Robert is right. We need to go now. We need help." Jazzy whimpered, and I growled." You took lessons for this specifically Jazzy, and you just sat there like a log! I'm disappointed in you Jazzy! After all I've done for you!" I yelled suddenly angry. Jazzy gasped, and I could tell she was crying." I did everything for you Jazzy, and you sat there watching me get abused." I cried, and I heard the door open, and arms flung around me. I didn't bother to look up, because I knew it was Jazzy." I'm sorry! I was trying to be smart, and not get hit!" She cried, and I scoffed. Robert walked in, and stood in front of me." Get yo booty up, and lets go!" He ordered, and I scoffed." Why would I do that? Why would I take orders from you? I've only known you for a day, and you're telling me to go to a person's house? That's BS!" I yelled, and Robert took a step back." Huey! Come, and get your girlfriend!" Riley laughed, and my face turned expressionless. His eyes widened, and he ran out of the room. Huey sighed, and hit him on the head as he walked in, and Riley ran out." Why don't you go to Tom's house? He's a lawyer. That's the only reason we want you to go over there." Huey stated, and I sighed." I don't wanna get involved in this drama. If mom comes back she comes back! If she doesn't she doesn't!" I shouted, and stood up." I'll go, but that doesn't mean I'll agree to any thing he says." I scoffed, and Jazzy hugged me." Lets go!" Robert shouted as he grabbed his hat, and motioned for us to follow him. I covered my gashes with my hand as we walked down the sidewalk. We arrived at the door to Tom's house, and Robert knocked on the door. We waited for about 30 seconds before the door opened to show Mrs. Dubois." Oh! Hello Robert! What are you doing here?" She asked, and Robert pushed me forward. I was still holding my face as I looked at the sidewalk. Huey stepped beside me, and crossed his arms." We need to see Tom." He deadpanned, and she raised her eyebrow." Why? What do you need him for, and why are you holding your face dear?" She asked as she tried to pull my hand away from my face. I squished my palm onto my face so she couldn't pull my hand away, but hissed in pain as it touched the two deep gashes on the side of my face. She jumped back in surprise, and Huey looked even more serious." We. Need. To. See. Tom...now." Huey deadpanned, and Mrs. Dubois nodded as she opened the door for us. I walked in behind Huey still looking down." Hey Tom! We have company that needs to see you!" She yelled up the stairs, and Tom walked down them." Oh! Hello Hannah! How are you?" He asked, and I didn't answer him. Instead Huey did." We need to talk about something." Huey stated as he looked at me." Go ahead Hannah." He deadpanned, and I sighed. I removed my hand from my face as Jazmine walked down the stairs. I put my hand all the way down, and revealed the two inflamed wounds. Jazmine gasped as she watched in shock. I looked at her surprised, and put my hand over my wounds on instinct." Oh my gosh! What happened?" Mrs. Dubois yelled as she ran over to me, and immediately pulled my hand away. Tears stung my eyes, and I looked down. I was the only one who could answer this question. Huey was about to speak, but I held up my hand." My mother hit me with a whip twice. I told her off last night when she tried to get me to apologize to Huey for something he did. I threw her into her room, because I could tell she had been drinking. I didn't hurt her until she tried to hit me. This morning though I thought I was going to get disowned, but instead she abused me. I'm just lucky that Huey was there." I sighed quietly, and the room grew tense." I'll help you." Tom said, and I looked up at him slowly." No. I'm fine. I don't need your help. I've had way worse than this. I don't even know why I agreed with this." I huffed, and turned around. I walked out of the door, and ran to any where. I eventually found a huge tree with roots that I could sit on. I sighed, and sat down. I shouldn't run. What I should do is go to a hospital, and get stitches. I nodded my head, and got up again. I turned around only to ram into someone. I looked up, and saw Huey. I growled, and moved to the side only for him to mimic my movements. I sighed, and crossed my arms." What Huey?" I asked, and he grabbed my wrist." We're going to get that fixed." He deadpanned as he pointed at my face. I growled, but let him drag me since I didn't know where the hospital was. We soon arrived at the ER, and Huey, and I walked up to the clerk. I put on my innocent child facade, and Huey left his face expressionless." Hello ma'am." Huey stated, and she looked up at us. She gasped when she saw my face. She walked around the counter, and crouched in front of me." Who did this to you?" She asked as she touched my cut. I hissed in pain, and cried fake tears. It must have been a good act since Huey's face softened when he saw my fake tears." My...my m...mother did! She hit...hit me in...in the face with...with a whip!" I cried, and she hugged me. I smirked at Huey, and his eyes widened. I winked at him, and he nodded. The woman who was behind the counter pulled away from me, and my face instantly became sad." We need to get you stitches." She ordered, and I nodded." Can...can my friend go...go with m...me?" I asked, and she nodded. I fake smiled at Huey, and he nodded." Follow me...uh...what's your name dear?" She asked, and I looked down." It's Hannah." I said quietly, and she smiled at me. We followed closely behind her, and I looked at Huey with a playful glint in my eye." That was good. You have my applaud." He deadpanned, and I nodded. We appeared in front of a white door, and the woman knocked on it." Excuse me? Hello! Is anyone in there!" She yelled, and I rolled my eyes. The door opened after several attempts, and an old guy with white hair, and blue eyes showed his face." What can I do for you Haley?" He asked, and Haley pointed at me." She needs help!" She cried desperately, and I pouted. My hand was squished against my face, and he squinted at me." She looks fine to me!" He shouted, and I flinched back. Huey stood in front of me, and the guy raised his eyebrow." What are you gonna do? Talk my ear off?" He laughed, and I braced myself." No sir. I just wanna tell you that my friend here was just abused by her mother. I kicked her out of our house since Hannah, her sister Jazzy, and her mother were staying at our place. We don't allow abuse in our home." Huey stated, and the guy rolled his eyes." She looks fine!" The doctor said waving his hand. I scowled. I didn't want to have to do this, but I need these stitches. I slowly brought my hand down, which caused his attention to land on me." I didn't want to show anyone." I said fake crying again. The tears stung my cut so I tried to stop crying. Since they wouldn't stop I figured that I was crying real tears. The doctor's eyes, and face softened as he crouched down in front of me. Huey scoffed as he pushed me behind him again." We'll go find another doctor. Go back to your business." Huey deadpanned, and the doctor's face hardened again. I walked away from them, and Huey noticed my absence." Good bye. I'm going after my friend." Huey stated, and ran after me. I found another doctor who looked nicer, and I walked up to him as Huey ran up beside me." Ex...excuse me sir?" I asked innocently, and the doctor turned around. My hand covered up my wound, and he smiled." What can I do for you?" He asked, and I started to trace circles with my foot. I'm so good at acting!" My face hurts. My mommy hit me with a whip twice." I cried, and the doctor's face tensed up." Let me see." He said, and I nodded. Huey sat against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched the doctor closely. I moved my hand away, and the cold air that hit it made me hiss in pain. His face turned dark, and concerned, and he held his hand out for me to take." Where's your father?" He asked, and I shook my head." He go out of jail yesterday. He went there for abusing me, and my sister." I explained, and he lifted up his eyebrow." Who are you here with then?" He asked, and I pointed at Huey." My friend who took us in. We moved in yesterday. He's showing me around town when I need something." I stated, and the doctor looked back at Huey." Come on then! I can't leave you here alone." The doctor smiled, and Huey walked up to me." Now lets get some stitches okay!" The doctor sighed, and I nodded my head.

After a few hours had passed I walked out of the hospital with Huey in tow. The new stitches had started to irritate my skin, and it took all of my will power to not scratch them." Are we going to your house?" I asked, and Huey nodded. I sighed, and shoved my hands into my pockets." We don't have to if you don't want to." Huey added, but I sighed." We might as well go." I deadpanned, and Huey nodded again. We walked for a good 15 minutes before we arrived at Huey's door step. I walked in first, and the first thing I saw was my mother sitting at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

" M...mom!" I gasped, and ran out the door. Huey looked at me like I was crazy, and I pointed at the door." M...mom is in there. She's sitting at the table." I got out, and Huey's eyes narrowed. He stomped through the door, and sure enough mom was sitting there smirking."Well, well, well. Just the person I wanted to see." She said, and Huey glared at her. I was glaring at her as well, but I was behind Huey just in case she lunged at me. She took out her whip, and I flinched." Child...do you know what it's like to have a child who is a domestic terrorist? It's like a curse!" She yelled, and my eyebrows furrowed." Do you know what it's like to have a mother like you?" I asked, and she nodded with a small smile." I'm loving, and caring!" She sighed, and I scoffed." Wrong! You're a pest. You beat your own children for the fun of it, and have the nerve to come back. Now...I'm not going to stand for it." I hissed, and she backed away from the table." You can't hurt me! I'm your mother! Ha!" She yelled, and she held the whip up making me flinch slightly. The whip came down, and I closed my eyes. It didn't hit me, and I looked up to see Huey in front of me, and holding the whip. He was glaring fiercely at her, and she dropped the whip. Huey picked it up, and threw it to the side." I think you should leave." Huey deadpanned, and my mother scoffed." Not until I get revenge." She hissed, and Huey backed me away from her. I took off after the stairs when they started glaring at each other. I quickly ran into my room, and grabbed my katana. I ran back to the stairs, and jumped off of the banister. I landed right behind mom, and unsheathed my katana slowly." I told you I wasn't going to stand for this mom." I growled, and I held my weapon at hand. Her eyes went wide, and she tried to run for the door." Oh no you don't!" Huey yelled, and he kicked her in the face. She gasped as she flew back into the wall." You guys are insane!" She yelled, and I scoffed." You're the one who's insane mom. Beating, and abusing your kids is sick." I deadpanned, and I hit her on the head with the butt of the katana. She cried out in pain, and Huey ran off to call the police. At this moment the door opened, and Riley walked through it. He saw the whip, and smirked." Aw yeah boy!" He shouted, and I scoffed as mom glared at him." Give it back!" She yelled, but shut up as I put the katana on her neck." Be quiet or you die." I hissed, and she nodded. Huey walked into the room, and he looked at Riley." Wait at the door until the police get here." Huey ordered, and he scoffed." You called the police? Man that proves you gay!" Riley yelled, and he threw the whip at Huey. He caught it in his hand, and he snatched it from Riley." Go...now." Huey deadpanned, and Riley nodded. A few minutes later the doorbell rang, and Riley opened the door." Hello?" He asked, and I looked over."Yes. We came here on the behalf of...Huey Freeman?" The police said, and Riley nodded." Yeah come on in." He snickered, and I rolled my eyes." Um yes so...what seems to be the problem?" The police officer asked, and I whistled to get his attention." Um yeah. My mother is trying to abuse me, and Huey got the whip away from her so yeah, I have her right here." I added, and the police officer nodded." I'll take over from here." He sighed, and I took my katana from under my mother's chin." Bye mom! Have a fun time in prison!" I yelled out as the cops cuffed her. She scowled, and I snickered." Thanks a lot officers." Huey thanked, and slammed the door shut." I call her money!" I yelled out, and I ran up stairs. I saw her wallet sitting on the counter, and I fist pumped." I'll give Jazzy some of it." I said aloud as Jazzy walked into the room with a frown on her face." Hey Hannah I saw mom get dragged out of here, and give me what?" She asked, and I turned around to look at her." Huey called the police when mom tried to hurt me again. I got the right to get mom's money. I thought I should give you some." I sighed, and her eyes brightened the room." Aw yeah buddy!" She yelled, and I scoffed. I looked through mom's wallet, and found at least $8,000! My eyes went wide, and Jazzy looked at me weirdly." How did mom get all this money?" I asked, and Jazzy furrowed her eyebrows." Man let me see!" She exclaimed, and I scoffed."No. Now here's $300. I'll go shopping with you okay?" I said quickly changing the subject. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the money." How much money do mom got any way?" She asked, and I sighed." About $8,000." I deadpanned, and she turned to me." Give me more money!" She yelled, and I shook my head." We need to use it wisely." I stated, and she huffed crossing her arms." Fine whatever. I'm gonna shove my money in Riley's face!" She shouted, and ran out of the room. I sighed, and face palmed. Sometimes I wonder if she's going to be like that forever. I heard someone enter the room, and I looked up to see Riley with pleading eyes." Can I please, please, PLEASE have some money?" He asked, and I scoffed. I looked through the wallet for a $10, and sighed giving it to him." Take it, and leave." I said, and Riley looked at me in disbelief." Really! That's all you gonna give me?" He asked, and I nodded." Now leave." I deadpanned, and he scoffed." Not until you give me more." He said, and I sighed." Wait here." I sighed, and walked out of the room. I passed Huey, and I nodded." Going to get the stun armor?" He asked, and I nodded." Gonna use it on Riley?" He asked, and I nodded again. I walked into my room, and shifted through my closet. I found the big case I had, and I unlocked it with the code. It opened it up, and steam drifted from it. It cleared up, and revealed my stun knuckles. I just so happened to come across the instructions on the internet, so I decided to build it. I only use it during emergencies, and intimidation. I walked out of my room, and down the hall." I'm back." I sighed with my hands behind my back." You got more money?" Riley asked, and I shook my head bringing out my stun weapon." I'm just gonna beat the crap out of ya until you leave!" I said with no emotion, and he began to freak out." Ya know I think I'm just gonna leave!" He muttered, and I nodded. I hit him in the arm, and he yelped in pain. He ran out of the room. I sighed, and put the wallet into my pocket. I looked around the room, and saw mom's laptop. I picked it up, and decided to give it to Jazzy. At least she won't beg for mine anymore." Hey Jazzy! I got something for ya!" I called, and I heard her stomp up the stairs." What is it?" She asked, and I pushed mom's laptop into her hands." Now you won't beg me for mine." I muttered, and she fist pumped." Thanks sis!" She yelled, and ran off to find Riley. Ah young love. I snickered at my comment, and Huey poked his head into the doorway." Why is Jazzy so happy?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes." She got mom's laptop." I deadpanned, and Huey nodded."What did you get from her. I mean...now that she's gone." Huey asked, and I shrugged my shoulders." About $7,690 now that I gave Jazzy $300, and gave Riley $10." I calculated, and Huey's eyes went wide." You gave him money? It's not gonna last long." Huey sighed, and as if on cue we heard Riley call from downstairs." Jazzy, and I are gonna go shopping!" Riley yelled, and I growled. I ran out of the room, and jumped down the stair case. I flipped backwards twice, and closed the door as Jazzy opened it." Oh sh-!" I cut her off by hitting her on the head. It knocked her out as Huey jumped down the stairs." I'm not dealing with you." I muttered, and Riley sighed in relief." I am." Huey deadpanned, and Riley started to freak out." Man it wasn't my idea!" He yelled, and I scoffed." I should've known." I sighed, and dragged the now unconscious Jazzy upstairs to her room. I hit her head for good measure, and took the money out of her pocket. I looked around the room for a safe place to put it until it was needed. I decided to put it in my room. I walked out, and saw Huey, and Riley fighting in the hallway. I sighed, and shook my head. I walked around them, and into my room. I closed the door, and put Jazzy's money in the safe I keep in my closet. I put mom's money in there too. I locked my stun knuckles up, and slid that into the closet. I closed the door, and sat on my bed." Boys! Cut it out before I knock you out." I heard Robert say, and I hissed in annoyance. I walked out of my room, and the two were still fighting. I walked right through the middle of it, but Riley hit me in the face. More specifically my stitches. I stopped dead in my tracks as the skin burned. I hissed evilly, and turned towards Riley. Huey stopped fighting as he shook his head at Riley." What I do?" Riley asked, and I hissed again, but this time in pain." I took Hannah to the hospital. She needed stitches, and you just hit them. For shame Riley." Huey said, and Riley began to panic." I'm sorry man!" He yelled out, and I kicked him in the face. I hit him in the stomach, and twisted into the air. I came down at full force onto his head. I then drop kicked him down the stairs." Go die in a hole." I hissed, and stepped over his body as I climbed down the stairs." Huey...she's scarier than you!" Riley exclaimed, and I hissed again. His body stiffened, and he waved nervously over his shoulder. I scoffed, and walked into the kitchen where Robert, and Tom were." Hey cutie pie! We heard what happened. Good job!" Robert exclaimed, and I hissed in pain as my stitches began to get irritated." Where did you get those stitches from?" Tom asked, and I sighed as I sat down at the dining room table." Huey, and I went to the hospital to get stitches. I used my 'innocent' act to get free assistance." I said, and Tom looked at me crazy." What do you mean your 'innocent' act?" He asked, and I sighed. Just as Riley walked in I pouted, and fake tears welled into my eyes. My face drooped, and I fake hiccuped. Riley dropped his BB gun that he was holding as he ran up to me." I'm sorry if I hurt your stitches that bad! Don't cry it don't look right!" He shouted, and Robert dropped his glass of orang juice." That's good! Those are good acting skills!" Tom exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes. Riley looked at me with a fire in his eyes." THAT WAS ALL AN ACT!" He yelled, and I nodded." Man! You made Riley apologize to you! That's a first!" Robert yelled, and I scoffed." Please. If it made Huey's face softened than I'm sure it can fool anyone else." I scoffed, and Riley spit his coke out." Huey's face softened! That stone cold expression?" Riley asked, and I nodded." Yep. At the hospital when I was talking to the woman at the desk. Haley I think her name yeah Huey thought I was being for real." I scoffed, and Robert had to walk out of the room. I looked after him as Riley picked up his BB gun again." You gonna pay sucker!" He yelled, and he shot the BB gun. I held up my hand, and I caught the bullet. I looked at the small bullet, and flicked it back at Riley. It went about 30 miles per hour, and it struck him in the forehead." Ow!" He yelled, and he fell onto his face. I got up, and went to the fridge. I grabbed the carton of orange juice, and chugged it. " Hey what do you think you're doing?" Riley asked, and I shrugged. Robert walked in, and caught me." Now, now! Why did you drink my vitamin C?" He asked, and I shrugged." I don't know." I said quietly hoping I would get out of trouble." Don't think you can get out of trouble now." He said, and I looked up at him. My eyes were wide with fake tears, and my mouth formed a small pout. I traced circles into the floor with my foot, and I saw his mouth tremble." I...I'm sorry sir. I don't know what came over me." I said quietly, and he cracked. Riley looked at me in disbelief as Robert patted my head." You know! I've always wanted a good grand daughter! Call me grand dad." He smiled, and I nodded. When he turned around I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms. Huey walked in, and saw grand dad with a bright face." You used the face?" He asked, and I nodded." You should really get some more orange juice." Huey deadpanned, and I sighed." Just tell me where the store is, and I'll go multiple drinks." I said, and Huey gave me a map. I looked it over, and nodded." I'm gonna go get Jazzy. I'll be right back." I sighed, and jumped up the stairs. I walked into Jazzy's room, and saw her getting up." Come on Jazzy. I need to go, and get drinks." I deadpanned, and she nodded." I'll go, and get your money." I sighed, and she fist pumped." We're gonna be at the store for a lot longer than I intended." I sighed as I grabbed my wallet, and Jazzy's money from the safe. I walked back into the hallway, and ran into Huey. Literally." Ow!" I shouted as Huey grunted rubbing his head." Sorry Huey." I muttered, and he nodded. He held out his hand, and I grabbed it." Thanks." I sighed, and he grunted." I wanna go with you. Grand dad refuses to make any veggies tonight so I have to go get some." Huey stated, and I nodded." Yo sis! Where's my money?" Jazzy asked, and I sighed." I'm coming Jazzy. Do you wanna invite Riley?" I asked, and I heard her reply come out as a yes. I swear that girl!" So what are you going to get. You know...besides orange juice?" Huey asked, and I shrugged." Ask Jazzy." I sighed as Jazzy ran up to us with Riley in tow." Come on lets go!" Jazzy yelled, and I scoffed." Fine whatever, but don't spend all of your money. If you do I'm not giving you any money until you turn 13." I said, and she nodded." I promise!" She exclaimed, then ran down stairs to put on her shoes." I think I might get my dinner to." I thought aloud, and Huey raised an eyebrow." Really?" He asked, and I nodded." I don't eat fatty food." I deadpanned, and Huey nodded." All right we're ready to go sis!" Jazzy yelled, and I groaned in discontent." Here we go! Get ready for a shopping trip nightmare." I sighed, and Huey nodded stuffing his hands into his pockets." Lets get this over with." i sighed, and we all walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked down the block until we appeared at a stop light. I saw Uncle Ruckus helping the traffic, and I groaned." Oh. It's that little black monkey. A violent one she is." He said, and I scoffed crossing my arms." Hurry up with the traffic. I'm losing my patience." I growled, and Uncle Ruckus nodded."Yes, yes. No need for unnecessary violence." Uncle Ruckus sighed as he changed the ' Do not walk sign' to 'walk' and the stop light turned red." Have a good day you little black monkey!" He said smiling, and I growled slightly." Don't call me that. Do you want me to call you that. I know you don't." I hissed, and Ruckus nodded." Have a good day ma'am." He deadpanned, and I rolled my eyes.

" Man that was totally cool man!" Riley exclaimed as we crossed the streets." What was?" I asked, and Riley looked at me with disbelief." You got that hypocrite to listen to you!" Riley asked, and Huey's eyebrow raised." I didn't know you had such a large vocabulary." Huey deadpanned, and Riley glared at his older brother." Shut up you gay-" I cut the two of them off as we approached the Nike store." I'm sure Jazzy would like some new shoes." I sighed, and Jazzy began to wiggle around in excitement." Aw YEAH!" She yelled, and took off after Riley." Only $40, and below! Got it?" I called after her, and she turned towards me." Yeah, yeah!" She yelled, and went off again. I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

" She'll never change." I said, and Huey nodded. I walked after Jazzy, and my senses were filled with the smell of new shoes. I saw Jazzy looking at a pair that was at least $90."No Jazzy." I deadpanned, and she huffed putting them back. I looked around for a while, and saw a pair of black, and yellow ones. They were at least $30 so I dragged Jazzy over to the aisle." This..." I said motioning to the whole aisle." This is the clearance aisle." I said, and she huffed.

" They were once $100, but now they are on sale. Go wild." I sighed, and she muttered under her breath. I rolled my eyes, and went on my way. I saw Jazzy walk up to the clerk, and I walked over to her." Hello Jazzy. What do you have there?" I asked, and I saw her tense up.

" Excuse me ma'am. How much are those shoes?" I asked, and she looked at the tag that was on the shoe." $50...why?" She asked, and I growled at Jazzy." You can get them, but that means you get one less thing today." I hissed, and she cheered. I rolled my eyes as the woman rung up the shoes. She put them in a bag, and handed them to Jazzy, and she ran off to find Riley.

" That's a wonderful daughter you have!" The woman said, and I scoffed." That's my sister. My mom went to jail for abusing me. We just got lucky she wasn't carrying her wallet at the time." I scoffed, and the woman's eyes went wide." I'm so sorry to hear that!" She gasped, and I rolled my eyes." My father's looking for me too. He use to beat me black, and blue until I got tired of it. After he went to jail I took martial arts.

I also learned how to use Japanese styled weapons." I stated, and her eyes continued to widened. If her eyes went wider they probably would pop."Well I gotta go. I don't want my baby sister to buy anything without my consent." I huffed, and she waved me goodbye.

I walked out of the store, and walked right into Huey." Oh. I was just about to go in there. What took you so long?" Huey asked, and I shrugged my shoulders." I was talking to the clerk woman. She thought Jazzy was my daughter. I had to set her straight." I scoffed, and Huey rolled his eyes." How does she even put that relationship between the two of you?" He asked, and I shrugged my shoulders." A lot of people do that to ya." I stated, and Huey nodded his head." I better go get Jazzy. I still have errands to run." I sighed, and rubbed the back of my neck." I just saw her, and Riley run into J.C Penny." Huey said, and I growled. I ran into the store, and found Jazzy looking at some shirts." What's that?" I asked, and she shoved the shirt into my face. It had a picture that looked like it had Thugnificent holding two guns on it. I sighed, and pushed it away from my face." How much is it?" I asked, and she looked at the tag." $20." She stated, and I sighed." Get it." I deadpanned, and she ran off to find a basket. This day is not turning out the way I wanted it to.

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I started to walk around the store, and I finally decided to sit on a bench." Hey there little girl!" Some random guy said as he sat down next to me." What do you want?" I asked, and he chuckled." You're just cute that's all." He said, and I looked at him weirdly." I'm just gonna go." I sighed, and stood up." Hey now! Don't leave!" He shouted, and grabbed my wrist. My eyes went wide, and I flipped him on his back on instinct." Don't touch me. I don't know you." I hissed, and stalked off towards Huey." Man. There are some creepy guys around here." I said, and Huey nodded." It's like that down here. People just don't know when to stop." He sighed, and I crossed my arms.

" You know...we could all be reading a book right now." He sighed, and I huffed." I want to get back to my book on Fredrick Douglas." I huffed, and Huey looked at me oddly." What?" I asked, and he shrugged his shoulders." It's a very good book. I'm surprised he doesn't hate the government as much as I do." I stated, and Huey started to look around the mall." Uh. I think you need to go, and get your sister." Huey sighed, and I huffed again." Yeah...I know." I deadpanned as I watched my sister walk over to the clerk with a pile of clothes. I flipped over towards her, and put my hand on the money she was about to give the woman." Jazzy. What did I tell you? How much is that?" I asked, and she groaned.

" Come ON Hannah! Just because mom isn't here doesn't mean you have to act like her!" She shouted, and I flicked her on the head." I will NEVER be like her! I will NOT abuse you." I hissed, and she backed away from me slightly." Dude just chill! I was only playing with ya!" She said defensively, and I crossed my arms." How. Much. Jazzy." I said through clenched teeth, and she sighed." $100 maybe?" She said giving into me, and I rolled my eyes. I looked at the sign that showed how much money someone has to pay, and I saw $150." Fine. That's all you gettin' today." I sighed, and she cheered." Come on Jazzy.

I owe grand dad orange juice." I sighed, and she nodded her head." All right." She said, and I walked past her as the woman handed her, her bags." OW! CUT IT OUT HUEY!" I heard from behind me, and I looked back to see Huey thumping Riley on the back of the head." What he do this time?" Jazzy asked snickering making me hit her on the back of the head." Shut up." I hissed, and she glared at me." He was going to ask for money." Huey deadpanned, and I looked over at Riley." I didn't say that!" He yelled, and I looked back at Huey.

" I figured it out by the shirt you had. A $20 shirt? You only have $10 Riley. You being to obvious." Huey growled, and I rolled my eyes." Come on. I don't have time for this." I hissed, and Huey nodded hitting his brother one more time." OW!" He yelled, and some heads turned towards us. I shook my head, and turned towards the food store.

20 minutes later I came out with a bag full of groceries. I had gotten orange juice, lettuce, celery, peaches, pears, apples, water, apple juice, and more." Why did you get so much veggies?" Riley asked, and I shrugged." Huey told me that Robert isn't going to cook stuff like this, so I just decided to get some on my own." I reasoned, and Jazzy scoffed.

" You are so BORING!" She yelled, and I shrugged my shoulders." I don't care about your opinion Jazzy. I'm hungry, and I don't eat meat." I deadpanned, and she tried to hit me. I put up my hand, and blocked the hit." I told you, you should've taken martial arts." I sighed, and she sucked her teeth.

" What you goin' to do 'bout it?" She asked, and I shrugged my shoulders." Nothing. It's your choice." I deadpanned, and she scoffed again." We're here so get your act together." I hissed, and she nodded her head looking away from me. I nodded my head in approval, and opened the door to see Mr., and Mrs. Dubois, Jazmine, Mr. Wuncler, and his grandson.

" So this is the person?" Mr. Wuncler asked, and Robert nodded." Yup! That's her! Little Hannah!" He said proudly, and I raised my eyebrow." What is it? Do you need something?" I asked, and Ed stood up from his seat." Can you shoot?" He asked, and I nodded." Yeah I had lessons. Mom forced me to. She said if I didn't then I wouldn't be her child. So I took the lessons." I said shrugging my shoulders. Ed nodded his head, and sat back down.

" Come, and sit down Hannah!" Mr. Wuncler declared, and I sighed." I really have to go make my dinner. I got your orange juice Robert-" I began, but Robert cut me off." PLEASE! Call me grand dad!" He insisted, and I sighed again."Well _grand dad_. I got your orange juice. I understand you made no vegetables so I'm going to make dinner for Huey, and me." I said rolling my eyes.

" Why you making dinner for me?" Huey asked, and I raised my eyebrow." I don't see anything from the store in your hands. So I figured you weren't going to eat. Since I don't eat meat, and stuff, and neither do you, I figured that I could just make dinner." I stated, and Huey nodded his head." I'll be right back." I deadpanned, and walked into the kitchen. As I set out the food I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around, and saw Mr. Wuncler." Hello there. I like that you buy your own food, and use manual labor...how about you come, and work for me?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face." I'm not one to encourage child labor." I said, and turned back to cleaning the lettuce." Very well...how about I offer you a deal?" He asked, and I shook my head."No thanks." I sighed, and walked over to the stove. I dropped some carrots into the boiling hot water.

" Fine then. Whatever you say...hey...there's a kickball game going on." He said, and I slowed my hands to a stop." Oh yes! We're playing against the tigers of Auburn." H said with a sly smirk." How much money did you put on it?" I asked, and he waved my question away.

" Never mind that. I'll pay you $1000. Do we have a deal?" He asked, and I walked over to the stove. I took the carrots off the burner, and added the lettuce to it." I will agree on one condition...you give me the money before the game." I said, and he nodded his head." I'll look at the papers I have to sign after dinner." I started, and he nodded his head again." It better be the tigers too." I said slightly glaring at him." Of course they will." He chuckled, and I nodded again." You got yourself another player." I sighed, and Mr. Wuncler walked out announcing my decision.

I growled slightly, and I heard a pair of lighter footsteps walk in." You're doing it?" I heard Huey ask, and I bowed my head. I nodded, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up, and saw Huey looking at me with concern." You know you're going to play the Chinese right?" He asked raising his eyebrow. My eyes furrowed as I squeezed the spoon in my hand." THAT WUNCLER I SWEAR!" I yelled, and threw the spoon on the floor." Hey...calm down Hannah." Huey said, and I took a deep breath in.

" Okay...I'm calm." I sighed, and Huey nodded his head." Good. The Chinese are good, and they will use words to trick you. Do you know Chinese?" Huey stated, and I nodded." Good. You'll need it. Trust my info. I went up against them. I don't know if they have the same members, but be careful. Last time I broke my wrist." Huey said, and my eyes widened slightly.

" Just listen to my info, and you'll be fine Hannah. Be ahead in the game, and whatever you do Don't. Hold. Back." Huey said, and I nodded my head again." Oh, and by the way...the lettuce is boiling." He said, and I turned back to the lettuce. I stirred it as Huey walked out, and I sighed.

" Just how good are the Chinese?" I asked myself, and finished up the lettuce, and carrots. I grabbed two apples, and cut them in half. I grabbed two plates, and set two halves on each plate. I then grabbed a ladle, and spooned some vegetable soup into two bowls. I set the bowls on each plate, and grabbed two spoons.

I grabbed the apple juice, and orange juice. I then grabbed two cups, and poured orange juice in one, and apple juice in the other. I sighed, and walked out of the kitchen. I set one plate in front of Huey, and sat down beside him. Mr. Wuncler was on my other side." Glad you could join us." He announced, and I scowled at him. Dirty, cheating, rotten, and plenty of other words ran through my head as I looked at Mr. Wuncler

." Man that smells good!" Robert said amazed as he looked over into Huey's bowl. Huey smacked him on the head as he picked up the spoon." Are you sure you didn't add any meat to it?" Robert asked, and I nodded my head.

" All it is, is carrots, and lettuce. What's so special about it?" I asked, and Riley started peaking at Huey's bowl too." Man Huey! Yo girl can cook!" He shouted, and I rolled my eyes as Huey flicked Riley in between his nose." We're not together." I hissed, and Riley backed away from my menacing glare. That's what I thought.

I slurped on my soup as Jazzy reached for my apple slice. I popped her hand, and she scowled at me." That does smell good Hannah. Are you sure you don't want to work for me?" Mr. Wuncler asked, and I shook my head." Child labor laws." I deadpanned, and Huey nodded in agreement." Very well Hannah." He sighed as I finished my soup.

" Yo cooking makes ME want to be a vegetarian!" Riley chuckled, and I thanked him. I pushed my bowl aside, and started to munch on an apple slice." Please!" Jazzy begged, and I shook my head. I finished my first apple slice, and Jazzy stole my second one. I shrugged my shoulders, and sipped my apple juice.

" Thanks Hannah." Huey deadpanned, and I nodded at him. I picked up my dishes, and walked towards the kitchen. I put the dishes in the sink, and started to wash up. I cleaned the pots I used, and threw away any trash. When I was done I sighed in relief, and walked back out.

When I sat at the table I saw a piece of paper in front of me. I read it over, and saw how fake it was. I set it down, and huffed." I know I'm not going up against the tigers Wuncler." I growled, and his eyes widened in surprise." Whatever do you mean?" He asked, and I pointed at Huey." He told me I'm going up against the Chinese." I deadpanned.

Huey glared at me, but I shrugged it off."Well he told you the truth. I should've known Huey would do this. He's a very truthful boy." Wuncler said in amusement. I side glanced at Huey, and saw his face dead straight. I sighed, and picked up the pen." We need the money any way." I muttered, and signed my name. Wuncler's smile turned wicked, and I couldn't help, but look at him suspiciously.

"Well, we must be going. See you at practice tomorrow Hannah." Wuncler said getting up from the table." I must be turning in too...I'm an old man! I need my rest!" Robert said, and he jumped up from the table." Huey! Clean up this table!" He yelled out as he walked up the stairs.

" I'll help." I deadpanned, and grabbed the dishes of food." Hehe! Goodnight!" Riley, and Jazzy yelled as they bounced up the stairs. I rolled my eyes, and walked to the kitchen with plates balanced on my hands. I placed them into the sink, and washed them up." You're good at this." Huey stated, and I nodded." Yeah. Practically living by yourself does that to ya." I huffed, and Huey raised his eyebrow at me.

" Mom didn't take care of me...I took care of myself." I deadpanned, and Huey nodded."Well, goodnight Huey." I deadpanned, and walked by him." Thanks for cooking dinner, and helping with the dishes." Huey called out, and I sighed." Thanks for the tips. I have a feeling I'm going to need them." I sighed, and walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

Tomorrow is going to be a _long _day.


End file.
